


Dis-moi "Merci"

by justkidnow



Series: Tous les Mêmes [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Pedophilia, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkidnow/pseuds/justkidnow
Summary: Thinking too much can lead to arguements. But at least they prove you right, no? Nico should have kept his mouth closed.





	1. Thoughts

The snow hovered delightfully around in the grey skies, kissing the earth with it’s winter love.  In nights like these, Nico felt the most lonesome.  

 

His teeth clenched against a cigarette, hair as dark as ebony dancing in the frosty wind. It wasn’t the first time the boy would have second thoughts. 

 

Nico looked down at the glimmering diamonds that decorated his finger under the dim moonlight. He sighed and took another inhale of the cigarette before discarding it.  Then he went back to looking out onto the scenery of the city.  

 

Fingers glazed atop the metallic bars of the balcony ledge and Nico’s mind began to drift off.  

Something that Nico was aware of was that men liked to play games. Going out with other women was almost a regularity for them, as Nico thought.  Sickening wouldn’t begin to describe how Nico felt about that. 

 

Besides their tendency to be unfaithful, they were a band of flawful actors.  Who put on a very  convincing show, Nico might add.  Macho to win you over, cheap when it came to the reality of it.  

 

Nico figured, they were far too predictable when doing these sort of things.  It would almost be considered cliche. 

 

The boy clicked his tongue, forgetting himself as he spoke aloud, “No,”

 

He shook his head, “I’m not certain you deserve me,”

 

Now, Nico realized who he was talking to and why he had felt so strongly about the idea.  

 

“You’re lucky that we’d love you,” Nico played with his hair, twisting a thick strand between his index and thumb, his eyes saddening.

 

Nico scoffed, “You should be thanking me,”

 

_Eros ___


	2. Arguments

“That’s not what you said last night,” 

 

Nico’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks grow hot with anger, “What the _fuck _is wrong with you?”__

__

__“Oh, you’re such a child!” The man roared._ _

__

__His first collided with the wall in rage, making Nico jump in surprise.  The boy could practically see the man’s eyes turn red while his teeth gritted in detest._ _

__

__He backed away from the fuming man, feeling himself shrink from the unexpected outburst, “If I’m such a child, “Nico swallowed, “why did you say yes?”_ _

__

__The man took a moment to cool himself before sighing.  Their eyes met hesitantly and Nico’s breath hitched in his throat when the older began to walk towards him.  Nico moved away until he was backed up against the balcony ledge, the man towering in front of him with a grim smirk._ _

__“Look at yourself, Nico,” The man purred, cold fingers reaching up to caress the boy’s cheek, “You’re pathetic.”_ _

__

__The boy winced as his heart raced with fright.  The man pushed a knee between his legs, squeezing him against the metal of the balcony, “You shouldn’t be so mean to me, you know?” The man smiled cruelly and leaned forward._ _

__

__Nico whimpered, feeling his head go dizzy at the thought of falling from the balcony from how rough Eros was being with him.  He refused to belittle himself by crying, however, and simply adjusted himself against the weight of the older._ _

__

__In that very moment, the man pushed his knee further between Nico to separate his legs, making the boy lose his balance._ _

__

__Nico staggered against the railing, his knees shaking weakly.  He bit his lip and the man tilted his head in amusement._ _

__

__“ ‘ow about we go inside?” The man spoke, hands reaching beneath Nico’s shirt to run down his bare waist. In another harsh gesture, the man snaked an arm around Nico’s back to pull him to his side without giving the boy a chance to reply._ _

__

__Nico knew what he was suggesting._ _

__

__And he hated it._ _


End file.
